The Marks You Left Behind
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Not sure where this one is headed, maybe just a gap story. Shortly after the Mandragora arc. Am I the only one who thought Ingrid recovered just a little too quick and neatly? [Ingrid Centric, with a heavy dose of Ingy]


Ingrid could still remember every detail of her experiences with the Mandragora. While she was under the creature's control she hadn't remembered any of it. As soon as her mother and Alex had fixed that, it had all come flooding back.

When the memories first started to return, she had started to tell Wendy about how she was feeling, but Hudson had been dying and her own pain was soon forgotten. She hadn't felt brave enough to bring it up again and couldn't imagine opening up to anyone else. Just the idea of everything that had been happening made her sick.

Being rational wasn't even helping. Yes, she understood that none of it had been her fault, but that didn't change the reality that it had happened. She knew what it felt like and there was something darker lingering behind her own emotions. Being under the creature's influence or not, she hadn't felt guilt.

She had enjoyed it.

There were so many question she wanted to ask someone and so many reassurances that she needed to hear. No matter how bad things got, it just wasn't a conversation she was ready to start - even with Wendy.

Looking up from her cup of tea, she found her mother staring at her. Joanna's brow was furrowed with worry and she tilted her head with a frustrated exhale. "You look tired Ingrid," she stated, not bothering to ask for an explanation.

Smiling weakly, Ingrid nodded. "I'm okay, I just haven't been sleeping well." Scrambling for a better excuse, one that her mother might accept without trying to fix the problem, she continued, "I guess living on my own after so many years here just takes some getting used to." Ingrid knew all about her mother's tendency to try and fix any and every problem her girls faced. This was just not one Ingrid wanted anyone pressing her about. Better her mother think she was a little homesick than the truth.

Joanna reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "You know your old bed is still upstairs, I'm sure Frederick wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for a bit; you're welcome here anytime."

"I know," Ingrid said, laughing gently. "But I'm an adult mom. I need to just work through this. I'll be fine."

"I know you will baby," Joanna said, a bit of sadness creeping into her tone. She wasn't used to Ingrid growing this independent - in any of her lives. "Just remember, we're your family Ingrid; no one is going to judge you for wanting to spend a night or two here. We all miss having you around."

Ingrid nodded, she may have confessed to being homesick as an evasion from the truth, but hearing her mother express her concerns she realized it was true. She was homesick, now more than ever. Feeling her eyes begin to water, she looked up to see Wendy entering the room.

"Why so glum?" Wendy asked, seeing Ingrid's forlorn expression. She sat down next to her niece and gently rubbed her shoulder. When Ingrid didn't answer right away, she looked to Joanna for an explanation.

Joanna smiled affectionately at her sister; she'd always been protective of Ingrid. "She's just a bit homesick."

Ingrid felt her cheeks flare with heat and once more she stared at her cup of tea. She hated being the center of focus, especially when that focus had to do with something she felt she was lacking. Between the shame of needing her family and the frustration at feeling ashamed, she dropped her shoulders in defeat and gave in to the actual sadness, without any more walls or defenses.

"Sounds to me like we are all overdo for a girl's night," Wendy said, cocking her head as she playfully tugged on a bit of Ingrid's hair. "What do you say kid? We could all stay in, watch some movies..." she trailed off seeing if her offer had coaxed her niece yet. Disappointed that Ingrid wasn't fully tempted, she tapped into her own knowledge of Ingrid's past tendencies, "… we could have some champagne and strawberries, _and_ I'll even make it rain for you. I know you can't resist a good thunderstorm."

Ingrid grinned, having been completely won over by her aunts tactics. "You hate storms," she said, knowing just how much her aunt disliked the rain.

"Yeah," Wendy said, smiling brightly, "But I love seeing you happy. Besides, it will be good for everyone to have an evening together. You forget, I have several lifetimes to make up for in the family bonding department."

Joanna looked away guiltily. She knew there was nothing wrong about being angry, or even bitter, about Ingrid's death, but she also knew she had robbed her sister of family for far too long.

"Jo," Wendy said, her voice firm with determination. Her sister sighed and met her gaze. Wendy just shook her head no. She didn't have any desire to dredge up the past and she wasn't blaming her sister. She just wanted to experience this moment and relish in the family experience one more.

Ingrid looked between them confused, but knew better than to dig into the secret language they seemed to share. She had tried before and knew it was unbreachable territory. Trying to break the tension, she interrupted whatever it was they were focused on, "I guess it would be nice to have everyone together as a family, Freya and I haven't really got to experience that yet. That is, if one of you can convince Freya to stay in for a night."

Joanna smirked. "You just leave Freya to me. Wendy do you want to take Ingrid with you to get supplies? Ingrid you could swing by your apartment and grab anything you might need."

Ingrid nodded with a bit of resignation. She would never be adult enough for her mother to grow out of mothering her. Wendy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed and she realized that maybe being mothered over wasn't such a bad thing. Her family was amazing and just because she craved independence didn't mean that she had to grow out of them. Leaning against her aunt a bit, Ingrid smiled at her mom. "Thank you mom. You always seem to know how to make everything okay."

Joanna smiled, but looked away a bit embarrassed by the flattery. "That's what being a mother is all about. Now get out of here you to, you have work to do." She winked at Wendy and watched as her sister grabbed Ingrid's hand and dragged her out into the sunshine.

Frederick cleared his throat from the doorway and Joanna turned to look at him. "So, does this lone male get invited to the family girl's night or do I need to make myself scarce."

His mother laughed, rising from the table to clear the dishes. "Of course you get to come," she said. Grabbing his chin in her hand in a motherly fashion. "Your aunt Wendy just forgets there's actually a male in the family once more. You have to remember, with the exception of your father there hasn't been any men in the family for a _very_ long time. Besides, Freya will need someone to babysit her, if the adults get too serious."

Frederick grinned and took the dishes from his mother to finish the job for her. "You do know I can't actually control her right? I just get lucky some of the time."

"Yes, but you get lucky a lot more than the rest us. It's hit or miss with that child and tonight I'd rather not get a miss." She looked towards the door Ingrid and Wendy had left from and worry crept over her once more. There was something that wasn't settling with Ingrid and she had the feeling it wasn't just a bout of homesickness. "Alright, off with you. Go tell your sister she needs to be here. You can tell her it's all my fault if that helps, just make sure she gets the message."

Frederick nodded in agreement before he realized his mother had just passed yet another impossible task on to him. "Sometimes I love being a twin. Other times, I realize you didn't have twins. You had Freya and your very own Freya-tamer."

Joanna threw the dishtowel in his face teasingly. "You know very well you're just as much of a handful."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They had already ran a few errands for Joanna, gone to the store for slumber party supplies, and were now driving to Ingrid's apartment. All afternoon Ingrid had seemed a bit brighter, but she knew better. The trick was playing the very subtle push and pull game that would get Ingrid to open up instead of run away. Wendy knew that Ingrid wouldn't bring up her troubles on her own, but if she pushed to hard her niece would shut her out completely. She had been trying the whole time without any success.

"Okay," Wendy finally said, not able to take the subtle route any longer. She was at a loss, otherwise she never would have risked it. Shifting her gaze between the road and her niece she started, "You don't have to explain anything, but I need to know that you understand you can come to me with anything and I won't judge you. I just really need to know that you understand you can trust me. Your aura has been all sorts of off all day and it's kind of freaking me out."

Ingrid turned her head lazily to look at her aunt. Physically at least, she dropped her guard and just smiled helplessly. She was neither offended or defensive at the outburst. Rational Ingrid knew that her aunt was confronting her with the best of intentions and emotional Ingrid was just relieved to know she had somewhere safe to turn. "Of course I know that and when I'm ready you will be the first to know. I can't talk about it yet." She turned her hand over and breached the distance between she and her aunt. Stopping halfway, she let her hand linger in an unspoken gesture of compromise.

"Ingrid..." Wendy started, debating on whether to argue. She wanted Ingrid to open up to her. She just wanted to make everything okay. Hating to have to wait while seeing her niece struggle was bringing out her desperate and reckless side. She had to fight her own urge to press further. "Alright," she finally said, resigned to let things progress at Ingrid's speed. Reaching over she grasped her niece's hand in her own and squeezed. She brought it into her own lap possessively and didn't let go until they reached the apartment.

Once parked, Wendy didn't let go right away. She turned slightly in her seat to face her niece, but no words came. There wasn't anything she could just say to magically make it better, so she just stared helplessly at her niece hoping that she understood.

"Soon," Ingrid promised, knowing that they were going to have to talk eventually. The look on her aunt's face floored her. There was so much care and empathy that she wanted to spill everything out right there in the car, but she couldn't. "Just let me pretend everything is normal for a night. Let me get distracted in the present before I can brave the past."

Wendy nodded and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes as the teared formed and squeezed Ingrid just a bit tighter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey there sis," Frederick said, leaning against the bar with a charming look on his face.

Freya looked at him curiously, sensing he was up to something. "That smile may work on mom, but it sooo does not work on me. What do you want?" She asked, as she wiped her hands off on a bar cloth.

Standing back up straight, Frederick laughed as he nodded his head. "Alright then, do you want the whole story or the short version?"

"Is it bad?" Freya asked, a hint of worry raising her voice.

Frederick shook his head with a flash of regret realizing his sister had grown to worry about that often.

"Short version then," Freya said, crossing her arms. She was annoyed at the pitying look he'd shot her and more annoyed that he was there acting like he knew her. She had left all suspicions behind, but she didn't like being predictable to anyone.

Trying to just act normal, he continued. "Ingrid is homesick. Mom is worried and fretting. Aunt Wendy suggested family night. You're grounded," he said, a smile crossing his lips at the last part. It was so easy for him to slip back to their old ways, but Freya wasn't ready for that just yet.

Freya groaned. "Of course you get to be the one to tell me. I hope you enjoy the gloating. Why did she even move out? I still live at home and I don't _not _feel like an adult."

"That's because you're not an adult, Frey. Can I get a drink before you go full tirade on me?" Frederick asked, knowing he would be there for a while, as his twin ranted her frustrations.

She cut her eyes at him, but began to fill a glass from the tap. She may not have acclimated to having a brother, but she was enjoying having a sounding board who really got her frustrations - or at least humored her enough to pretend he did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While everyone was gone, Joanna spent the afternoon cleaning and cooking. She cherished the moments when her family was all under one roof and wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.

She'd even taken to scenting the house with various oils to aide in the atmosphere: lavender to relax, sandalwood to calm, and hints of orange and jasmine to brighten everyone's mood. She'd even laced the bedrooms with neorile oil, letting it warm in each room so that the upstairs would be filled that night.

This must be what other mother's felt when their children came home for the holiday's. Her own children had never lived long enough to experience that, but she was making up for it now. Smiling at a the realization, she sat down on the couch and let her emotions take over for a few moments.

It was hard not to get worried when everything seemed to be going so well. Things were by no means perfect or uneventful, but it always seemed to be when they relaxed that the worst of it all found them. Joanna just hoped trouble sould stay away for one evening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Innn grrrrid," Wendy whined, fidgeting on the couch. She had expected her niece to pick up a few things. She hadn't expected her to want to clean before she left. "You're only gonna be gone for a couple days. No one is going to see that you didn't wash three dishes or left a load of clothes in the dryer. Even if they did, no one would care. Your apartment is already cleaner than 99% of the population's. "

Ingrid smiled, but just kept at the chores she was finishing. "It's only going to take a couple minutes. Besides, I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

At that Wendy pouted. "I do want to spend time with you - fun time, though." She kneeled on the couch, arms resting on the back of it to face her niece.

"It would go faster if you actually helped me," Ingrid laughed, as she watched her aunt from the kitchen. She was at the sink finishing dishes and looking across the bar at her extremely petulant aunt. She didn't actually expect her to help, but it was fun to be the one doing the teasing for a change.

"The fruit and champagne are gonna get all gross," Wendy said, trying to coax her niece to move faster.

Ingrid shook her head. "I put it all in the fridge til I was done."

"See, now you're gonna forget it and the whole night will just go downhill from there. We should leave now while we're thinking about it." Wendy said, grinning hopefully.

"That's why you're here, to remember those important little details," Ingrid quipped. "I promise, I'm only going to be a few more minutes. Go fold my laundry and I'll get my stuff , then we can go." Before Wendy could argue, Ingrid rolled her eyes, "It's only towels. I'm sure you can manage."

Wendy let out an exhausted sigh. The moment Ingrid left the room, she waved her hand at the towels and watched them fold. "There we go," she said, proudly.

Climbing off of the couch, with all her cat-like agility, she followed Ingrid into the bedroom. "On a more serious note, the place looks really nice Ingrid. It shows though," she said knowingly.

Ingrid stood up rigidly. "What shows?"

Wendy gave her a small half smile, "That you're not totally settled in or even committed. It's nice and well put-together, but it's not you. It's missing the personality your old room has. It's like you're living in someone else's space."

Not wanting to admit the truth, Ingrid bristled defensively. "I haven't really had a lot of time to work on it. With everything else going on it's not like I've exactly had time to."

Wendy nodded, not pushing any further. She picked up a picture frame of the dresser and found a shot of them she'd never seen. "Where did this come from?" she asked, staring fondly at the picture.

"Freya took that one. She gave it to me as a housewarming," Ingrid said, zipping up her bag and moving closer to look over her aunts shoulder. "You look happy in it," she said warmly.

"So do you Ingrid," Wendy said. Sadly she looked from the picture to her niece and back again, "So do you..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alrighty, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. Reviews make me happy and are like my writing batteries :)

Also, while researching for this story I discovered:

**Neroli** is an exotic oil that is produced in several different countries including France, Morocco, Tunisia, and Egypt. The oil is extracted from the bitter orange and it is one of the best aromatic anti-depressants. It is good for stress, anxiety, shock, fear and lack of confidence. [ solveyourproblems *dot* com]


End file.
